thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance (EAM)
Vengeance 'is the sixth and final episode to Season 2 of Ends All Means. Plot ''"A moment of insanity" Synopsis ''(Nighttime)'' Everyone is eating at a campfire. Christian is eating a can of beans as his helmet to his hazmat suit and his staff sits behind him as A Four sits beside him on the left. G One walks back to the cam from the darkness and sits at the camp. "So, do you guys want to hear a scary story? It's something my uncle would tell me as I was a kid" G One asks. A Three responds, "Sure." Everyone starts agreeing, "Yeah - Alright - Sure" "Alright. So before everything became... what it is. My uncle was an explorer and my uncle used to go to take a trip to Mexico. He went from San Luis Potosi and then Pubela and finally making it to the Oaxaca desert... So far so good, right?" G One tells. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "When he was there, he found a ghost town with only a few folks. He met people there and heard tales of the Wendigo. A creature created when a cannibal becomes cursed. Well one day, he was in a tent in the night until he heard something speed past his tent like the power of the wind. He ended up opening the tent and seeing a white-skinned, skull-faced looking deer monster. It's skull was in a shape a deer or moose skull and the body, it almost looked like sandpaper but you could see it's malnourished skeleton through it" G One explained. "Jesus" Christian whispered through his teeth. "The most terrifying of all, the creature had red, glowing eyes. Demonic in appearing and once it became pitch dark, you could only see the eyes..." In the darkness behind her, two bright red dots glow. Causing everyone to perk up in fear. Christian then grabbed his staff as everyone stood up and held on their holsters. Christian then lifted his spear in a spear-throwing position and was prepared to throw it when the glowing eyes come closer, revealing B One holding random red LED lights. Everyone stopped, Christian stabbed his staff onto the ground nearby the helmet. Everyone sat back down as G One laughed. "Gotcha. All of you really fell for it!" B One says as he laughs. Everyone signs in response. Christian smiles a bit and shakes his head. G One laughing sighs and she gets from her seat. "I'm going to take a piss, I'll be right back" G One walks to the darkness, a walker walks fro an open field to the forest. G One walks to the woods and hears a creak. She looks around as she takes out her pistol. She hears branch creaks and hears multiple leaves creaking. She breathes heavily as she becomes more scared. She lowered her gun before being attacked by a walker. With everyone hearing her pure shriek, everyone stood up including A Three and ran to the sound as B One follows them with a flashlight and Christian grabbing his staff and putting on his hazmat. They find the walker by G One and Christian quickly stabs the walker and looks back. It's already too late, her throat has been chewed by the walker. A Three covers her mouth as she sees her cousin, bleeding out. G One, gargling blood, looks at Christian. He stares down at his staff and then back at her. He looked up at A Three and she nods her head yes once as G One dies. He sadly aims his staff and stabs her in the temple. ''(In the Morning)'' Christian is using a knife to sharpen his staff as many members are putting away the tents. A Three is getting comforted by A Four. Christian sees both of them but continues. A Four walks to Christian. "Hey, you okay, man?" A Four asks. "Yeah, I'm just... I'm fine. I had to bury her, y' know." Christian responded. A Four pats his back in comfort. "I'm sorry" A Four says. Christian doesn't say anything and continues sharpening his staff. A minute later, everyone is walking through the street. Christian, in his hazmat, has his staff on his back along with his group. Flashbacks start to run in Christian's mind. Getting memories of Joel's death in an explosion and him punching Jason in the face. His final flashback was him getting shot in the chest before getting tapped on the shoulder by A Four. "Hey, you okay? You've been oddly quiet and I mean ODDLY quiet" A Four mentions. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned about me?" Christian asked. "It's just that I have experienced people that have put down people like G One. My dad... my friends... They've experienced it and never... turned out the same from I've seen" Alexandria explained. Christian sighs, "I'm fine. Don't worry, thank you though" Everyone continues walking. ''(Nighttime)'' Everyone has already made camp to another spot. Christian is inside a tent, looking at Polaroid photos of him and Madeline. He signs but quickly puts the photos away as Alexandria walks in the tent. "Hey, everyone is eating. You coming out?" Alexandria says. Christian shakes his head yes and walks outside. Nothing but silence as everyone eats their canned food, Christian sits down and opens a can of peaches. After a moment of silence passes before B One begins to talk, "You know, C Ten. Before you became a member, G One was always telling us stories. Making us laugh and be interested but since she..." B One pauses before responding again. "Well, I don't need to explain." B One says. "Can you shut the fuck up about G One? You've been always a fucking douche to people, including the new kid" A Three demands. "Hey, calm dow-" Alexandria is cut off as B One responds to A Three. "You don't think that I feel bad? I fucking do! You have no right for assuming that I caused that walker-" "YOU DID FUCKING CAUSED IT, B ONE. IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT PRANK, MY COUSIN WOULD BE STILL ALIVE!" A Three then immediately pulls out her pistol and aims at B One. Alexandria and the majority of the members begin to freak out and try talking to A Three. Christian becomes unnerved and get's flashbacks of both him getting shot and fighting Jason before seeing himself raise a knife and stab Jason before the flashback ends. A Three is shown grabbing a blonde girl in her 20s and aiming her pistol at her head. "YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT TO YOU, THEN I'LL DO I-" A gunshot is heard and a bullet goes through her forehead. Everyone looks at the pistol and sees Christian, agitated and angry, holding his pistol. "Shut up. Shut Up. PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Christian yells out to everyone. Everyone, stunned. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT. I HAD SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME LET ME DIE ON THE GROUND AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT!" Christian yells as he starts to break down and swell tears. He walks to A Three and looks down at her dead body. He begins to cry as he lifts her body and walks to the dark deep forest... In the forest, Christian walks in the woods with A Three's body and walks it softly on the ground. He takes her jacket and uses it to cover her body. He begins to cry as he is on his knees in defeat until he felt nothing but anger. ''(Morning)''' Alexandria walks up to see Christian's staff and his helmet gone. She sees a note by his pillow and looks at it along with a nearby satchel that he got from one of the members. ''Dear Alexandria. Please and I MEAN please, go to the Charleston Settlement. Tell them I'm going to where Madeline is and please, be SAFE. Alexandria drops the note. "What are you doing?" Christian walks on the road to a gated area. Soldiers everywhere, with their rifles at hand. They see him and aim their guns at him. "Hand's up, now!" Soldier one demands. Christian raises his hands up along with dropping his staff. Soldier one jerks his head at Soldier two to get more soldiers to capture him and handcuffs his hands forward. They lift him up into the town, seeing citizens look at him and him looking at the residents back. A girl, Madeline, in military armor along with a gas mask sees a man inside a silver hazmat suit. "Chris?" Madeline says as she witnesses him being taken away. The military men continue taking him through the town. Deaths * G One. * A Three. Trivia * Last appearance of G One. * Last appearance of A Three.